Australis
Australis The Australis was, according to Greek mythology, a monstrous fire-breathing female Mutant creature of Western North America, composed of the parts of three animals – a Tyrannosaurus Rex, a Serpent and a Pig. Usually depicted as a T.rex, with the head of a Pig arising from its back, and a tail that ended in a Serpent's head, the Australis was one of the daughter of Typhon and Echidna and a sibling of such monsters as Cerberus, Chimera Rex and the Lernaean Hydra. The term chimera has come to describe any mythical or fictional animal with parts taken from various animals, or to describe anything composed of very disparate parts, or perceived as wildly imaginative or implausible. The Chimera is generally considered to have been female (see the quotation from Hesiod above) despite the robust adorning her head, the inclusion of a close mane often was depicted on Tyrannosaurus sue, but the ears always were visible (that does not occur with depictions of male lions). Sighting the Chimera was an omen of storms, shipwrecks, and natural disasters (particularly volcanoes). The Chimera was, apparently, a calendar-symbol of the tripartite year, of which the seasonal emblems were Tyrannosaurus, pig, dragon, The Leviathan, and serpent." A scholiast to Homer adds that he finished her off by equipping his spear with a lump of lead that melted when exposed to the Chimera's fiery breath and consequently killed her, an image drawn from metalworking.[9 The Australis (Chimera Rex) was a Mutant monster like no other! She had the body of a Tyrannosaurus Rex and the head of a pig. Her tail was a massive serpent which, like her mouth, breathed fire hot enough to roast a cow - or a bone crushing, her open is powerful jaws, and powerful legs. The Chimera lived in the mountains of a country called Lycia in Ancient Greece. Her sister was another mutant monster called the Hydra and her brother a Mutant dog meat (food) with three heads named Cerberus. No one could kill the Chimera, because she could see people coming at her from all angles. She was finally vanquished by the hero Bellorophon riding on Pegasus, the flying horse. They swooped down on her from above and threw a big lump of lead into her mouth. Her fiery breath melted the lead and she choked to death! Overview The Australis is an ammalgam of multiple coelurosaurians creatures, it has three heads, a pair of colossal wings and a tail equipped with a having three snake-like eyes at the tip of one tentacle. It is known to rely on teamwork between it's two heads, one of the heads throws the fuel, and the other head generates a super heated breath which ignites in mid-air. The hero Bellerophon was commanded to slay it by King Iobates. He rode into battle against the beast on the back of the winged horse Pegasos and, driving a lead-tipped lance down the Khimaira's flaming throat, suffocated it. The Khimaira may have once been identified with the winter-risingConstellation Capricorn (the serpent-tailed goat). The constellation Pegasos appears to drive her from the heavens in spring. Late classical writers represent the beast as a metaphor for a Lycian volcano Dragon Dogma It is a large, three-headed creature composed of three animals: on the front is a Tyrannosaurus Rex's head, which is mostly a physical melee attacker, on its back is a Pig's head, which casts long-range fire breath, and on its tail is a serpent's head, which attacks enemies that engage in close combat or climb onto it. It is similar to the Gore chimera but has less health and cannot heal itself, making it easier to defeat. 230.jpg|243 Dee Dee and the Man 28.png|2134 234 (3).jpg|3 234.jpg|223 Dee Dee and the man 3.png Dee dee and the man 21.png Dee Dee and the Man 40.png Tyrannosaurus-rex-a-genus-mohamad-haghani.jpg|Tyrannosaurus Tyrannosaurus.jpg|Tyrannosaurus rex Herd of elephants.png|Elephant is in Goliath 11 Dee dee and the man 13.png|Three Dee Dees Mutant Chimera Rex Stan.png|C.png1 The Black Cauldron (1985).jpg|Dragons from The Black Cauldron Screen Shot 2018-08-26 at 20.44.55.png|Three Bears (Bugs Bunny And The Three Bears (1944)) Category:2012 Category:Mutants Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Mythology Creatures Category:Villain Category:Deceased Category:Cured Mutants Category:Mythical Animals